


If all of the stars had teeth

by MurderIsMyPasstime



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime
Summary: Based very loosely in the It universe, there may be mentionings of Pennywise from It and various other creations from that franchise, but this is primarily about another shape shifting creature who falls to earth and adopts a teen girl as his bff and is willing to devour her enemies if necessary.
Relationships: OC/OC





	If all of the stars had teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wild dream I had the other night.

With a sound like a scream, the exoskeleton of his ship shifted as he pulled all of his limbs close and braced for impact, the vessel heating up and tearing itself slowly to pieces in the heat of this ridiculous, primitive planet. Uurd would never let him live it down if he died by bursting up in the outer atmosphere.

He pulled tight, full of nerves, his mandibles clicking as he fell from the sky and hit the dirt, the ship throwing up a crater of dust and debris.

He remained still for a moment, gathering himself before he shoved his way out of the crumpled remains of his craft, first things first: he needed to feed.

Feeding was easy, every planet had it's food sources, usually readily available. Or so he had observed.

All creeping, crawling, squirming things, all things that made tracks or flew through the air, all things were food, and he had a need.

He would glut himself on this world. That was what he was supposed to do. His purpose. Tipping his head back, he inhaled deep, scenting any creatures close by.

A twig snapped not far off and he grinned, rows and rows of teeth pulling in tight before he slithered from the rest of the wreckage and made his way into the shadows of the forest.

Long limbs pulled him fast through the dark of the woods as he crawled over rocks and felled trees and then up into the canopy to circle round a tiny structure, ringed by small rocks and glowing golden in the night. Another being crouched there, poking at a hungry yellow creature with a stick. He watched from the trees as the other fed bits of wood into this thing that must be it's- pet?- master? 

He was not sure, whatever it was, it flowed with a spark not unlike the burning heat that pulled his ship apart on entry. Perhaps it was the same?

The creature was muttering to itself in a string of unintelligible sounds, limbs rubbed over it's face and grasped at the longish fur growing there, pulling, before it stopped suddenly at a high pitched noise from the other side of the trees, it's stick falling into the glow, only to be eaten up within seconds. 

A panicked mumble of chatter rose up inside it's head and he felt himself drowning quickly in it, until, with a grin, he began to understand what this creature- this human, was thinking. His thoughts were shouts and he found himself click-clacking angrily at the shrill quality and the sudden burst of the man's fear, thinking that he would be intent on eating this one until he smelled what must be the source of the chirping call that had so upset the man: another creature, close, a meat eating an-i-mal....  
  
Stretching up and up, he moved away from the human and began his hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try out tiny chapters with my fics to see if that helps with my limited time and my somewhat dried up well of creativity.  
> I'm basing this in the It universe simply because that's what the creature was in my dream and I thought too long and hard about it for days to not write it down somewhere. Which may seem laughable considering this tiny ass chapter, but I will be writing more tiny shit to add to this.  
> Enjoy this feast of stupidity! I certainly have..


End file.
